


My Anchor

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Dinner, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Three times Tony held Peter's hand and one time Peter wanted Tony to hold his hand.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 246





	My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! So I'm in suuuuuper weird mood right now beeeecause it's my birthday and I've entered in my forties (😱😱😱) I know, it sucks! I was barely able to handle myself when I turned thirty but THIS is soooo.. I don't know... weird!!! 
> 
> Anyways, I had to cheer myself so I wrote this one shot. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FIRST TIME 

For once Peter was left utterly speechless when Tony had come to pick him up from school. Well that was normal and he had somehow gotten use to the stares and whispers of his school mates because who wouldn't find it astonishing that Tony freaking Stark comes to pick an intern working for him. 

That actual thing was that, due to heavy traffic Happy had parked the car to the opposite side of the road so now Tony was standing at the main gate waiting for Peter to come out. 

Peter waved a bye to Ned, ignoring a scoff from Flash and walked towards Tony "Hi Mr Stark. What are you doing here?" 

"I came to pick you up" Tony replied in obvious tone and Peter gave him a confuse look "I know that but why aren't you waiting in the car?" 

And just like that... 

Tony reached out with his hand and intertwined with Peter's fingers, leaving the boy speechless. The man tugged at the hand as they began walking 

Peter, still shocked and stunned followed his mentor as they reached near the main road "Mr Stark what are you doing?" 

Tony looked at his left and then right "I'm helping you cross the road" 

"I'm fifteen Mr Stark. I know how to cross a road" a faint blush crept on Peter's face. Was it weird that it felt good. Weirdly good and safe. It reminded him of all the times Ben use to hold his hand when he was a small boy "What if someone sees us?" 

Tony only tightened his hold on Peter's hand as they crossed the road "Do I need to remind you that you hold the world record for most trips in one day" 

"That's not..." Peter pouted and at the same time his leg tripped on a small stone and he almost went down but Tony caught him in the last second "You were saying?" 

Peter gaped, not sure what to say to defend himself, his mouth opening and closing as if clueless fish 

Tony closed the boy's mouth with the tip of his finger and smirked "Get in trippy boy" 

SECOND TIME

"Mr Stark No! Stay back... I'll.. I'm gonna.. I swear I'll jump from the window!" Peter shrank back on the bed, shielding his arm from his mentor. His wide eyes were glued on the one thing he hated the most in the world. Damn the man who invented those pointy little thing called "needles" 

Tony rolled his eyes at the kid's dramatics. Yes he knew Peter was scared of needles but he should have thought about it when he blindly faught against four muggers and got stabbed in arm "The window is closed" 

"Oh.. can you open it?"

"Peter you're Spiderman, a fighter, a warrior.. the bravest person I know in this universe" Tony paused trying to figure out what else he could say "You know what.. if you do this, I'll order your favorite icecream" 

"Is that a bribe?" 

"Did it work?" 

Peter frowned 

"Pete I know you can.." 

"I don't want to! I'll heal in couple of hours"

"You'll leave a scar if you don't stitch your arm" 

"Maybe I want a souvenir" 

"Kid will you stop making excuses and let Bruce stitch you up. He's been waiting for last half an hour" 

Peter tilted his head "Mr Banner thank you for gracing us with your presence but you can leave now. We are done here" 

Tony turned and raised his hand "No Bruce we're not done" 

"Let him go Mr Stark. He seems like a busy man" 

"He's not going anywhere" Tony looked at Bruce "You're not going anywhere" 

"I didn't even say a word" said Bruce defensively and Tony sighed. Having no other option, he put a small smile and crawled on the bed 

"Mr Stark what are you doing?" 

Tony sat down next to Peter and extended his hand "You can hold my hand and let Bruce stitch you up"

Bruce opened his mouth to protest because if Peter held Tony's hand, he was surely going to break few bones with his strength but one glare from his friend, made him shut his mouth close

Peter looked at the so so so tempting offer. Wouldn't that look childish? He was fifteen not five for God's sake. But then one look at the needle and he grabbed the offer before Tony changed his mind "Okay" 

Tony guided Peter's head on his shoulder and turned his head "Don't look. Focus on my hand. Extend your injured arm for Bruce to work" 

Peter took a deep breath and did what he was told. Somehow the large calloused hand was providing comfort to his panicked mind. Like Tony was silently telling him, everything was going to be alright, to trust him, to see he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. 

"You okay kid?" 

Peter nodded. He was more than okay. 

THIRD TIME 

In a way Tony felt betrayed by Peter 

The silence in the room was defeaning. Tony missed the boy's high pitched voice, his enthusiasm, his smile and most of all Tony missed Peter's laughter

It had been more than twenty four hours since the kid was gravely injured in a mission he wasn't even suppose to come. Peter said he'd be careful (he should stop listening to him) but he should have seen it coming. Ofcourse the boy was going to risk his own life when he saw life threatening danger on him "Why did you do it kid? Why can't you see that you're more important than me" 

Tony sighed. If not for the thick bandages covering the boy's thin chest and glistening sweat on his face indicating high fever, he could maybe coax himself to think that the kid was just sleeping. Any boy at his age should know nothing about fighting, pain and death but here he was waiting for him to open his eyes that held pure innocence and kindness for everyone

Tony reached out and gently picked Peter's limp hand in his which felt like baby smooth, soft and so small "Bruce said you might slip into...coma" he swallowed thickly "..but I don't believe him.. I won't. Stop giving me gray hairs kiddo. It doesn't match with my personality" 

Peter remained unresponsive 

Tony ran a thumb on the hand he was holding letting the boy feel the warmth and know that he was there for him and had no plans of leaving him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't wait any longer. The silence was literally killing him inside. He wanted his kid back. He wanted to see Peter's black eyes again, wanted to scold him so he could see him pout like a five year old

Tony squeezed the fragile fingers, his voice becoming heavy as started speaking again "Come back kid. Tell me.. show me that you can hear me...give me anything.. C'mon Pete.. can you hear me?" 

Tony's heart sped up when Peter's fingers twitched ever so lightly before curling upon his large fingers 

Tony gave out a watery laugh, letting his happy tears flow freely "Underoos?" 

"M..Sta'k" Peter's voice was barely audible but Tony heard it clearly as he gave another squeeze to the boy's hand "Right here kiddo. I'm right here" 

Peter hummed, eyelashes fluttering open in slow motion before they slipped close. Tony was worried for a moment but then he felt the grip on his hand tighten. He covered Peter's hand with his other free hand and made a promise "I'm not letting go kid. Never" 

BONUS

All the reasons of not doing this came flooding into Peter's mind. At first the idea of having dinner with avengers seemed like dream come true for him but right now, when he was sitting in the middle of everyone, looking so small he doubted they noticed his presence. Ofcourse he had met them, but that was totally different situation. He was fighting with half of the avengers so he technically didn't get much chance to bond with them. Besides no one knew he was Spiderman. Tony had told them he was an intern in his company who was also a huge fan of them 

Peter looked at the empty seat beside him and groaned. Where was Mr Stark. Oh yeah, stupid business phonecall. But that was ten minutes back. He should be here with him. Right now Tony was the only person he was comfortable with. He was so glad no one was talking to him and busy chatting with each other or else he was sure going to make a fool of himself 

Peter's face lit up when Tony walked back into the room and he smiled at him, almost patting his side, offering the man to sit with him

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys" said Tony taking his place next to Peter "Hmm..this smells delicious. I'm so hungry"

Steve leaned back a little "Actually we were waiting for you to introduce your new intern. He doesn't seem like a talker" he finished eyeing Peter with curiosity 

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. Captain America was asking about him! He noticed his presence.

Tony nearly rolled his eyes. If only Steve knew how much the kid loved to talk. He had a small gentle proud smile when he placed his hand on Peter's shoulder "Everyone this is Peter Parker. My intern and also a genius in science. Infact he's a topper in his class" 

Peter blushed furiously 

Bruce munched on his fries "Really now. So Peter tell us what are you learning nowadays" 

"Yeah, talk to us. What are your likes and dislikes" said Natasha

"Do you only like science or are you good in sports too. You know like football?" asked Bucky 

Clint rolled his eyes "Don't drag him into sports just because you're a fan of football" 

Peter flushed red and sunk further into the chair. He could feel all eyes on him and just like that he froze and his hand flew on Tony's knee in a tight grip.

Tony jumped a bit and glanced at the boy, instantly noticing the panicked look and light tremors. Without hesitation his hand went to cover Peter's hand "Hey are you okay kid?" 

Peter nodded and leaned to whisper "Please don't let go. They are talking to me..I don't know... Mr Stark...I'm gonna mess up. Don't let go" he tightened his hold on Tony's hand

It then struck to Tony that the boy was nervous about meeting. He squeezed Peter's hand and smiled "I won't let go. I'm here. It's just normal questions kid. You can do this" 

Peter relaxed at the man's words. He took a deep breath and started speaking "Today I learnt about Polarity and Dipoles. It's actually..." he began explaining the concept, blushing lightly when he noticed Bruce was actually listening to him intently. Never once did the boy let go of Tony's hand which was providing him comfort and support. Tony was his anchor. He would be there with him wherever needed. 

Tony ate with his left hand, ignoring the questionable looks from the avengers. If Peter needed to hold his hand, he was readily going to give him that support. After all, now the boy was a part of his life. Peter was his family.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
